Godric's Hollow: The Alternate Ending
by Snooperism
Summary: That fateful night in Godric's Hollow... with a surprising twist.


I _know _I should be working on "And So It Begins". But I've got lots of other ideas that I just _need_ to write down, so sorry! And this has been stuck in my head for about three days, so... yeah.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Not my characters.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow: The Alternate Ending**

"There… the little bugger's finally shut up…"

"JAMES!"

"I'M SORRY!" hissed James, shutting the door on his and Lily's bedroom quietly, looking at his wife pathetically. "He's been crying for the last _hour_, in case you haven't noticed!"

Lily rolled her eyes and threw the covers back over her. "Probably your fault, somehow…" she mumbled as she tried to contain a yawn.

James overheard her and smirked. "You bet it's my fault," he said in a low voice, jumping on his side of the bed, when suddenly they heard a loud cry. Again.

Lily looked at James again and smiled. "Please, James?" she asked. "I put him to sleep every other night!"

James glared at Lily. "…No, Lily! This is where I draw the line!"

"James." Lily sat up and stared at James, death in her darkening green eyes.

---

"Hey, Harry, what's got you troubled… again?" said James softly as he walked back into Harry's room, looking into his son's crib and seeing him wailing. He smiled faintly. "You know, that can't possibly be good for your throat. You're bound to have a terrible singing voice once you're older." He picked Harry up into his arms and bounced him gently. "Alright now. Just calm down. Have I ever told you about the time I finally got your mother to go out with me?"

But before James could regale Harry with this utterly _fascinating_ melodrama, he heard a strange noise from downstairs. He frowned and set Harry back down in his crib. "Be right back, Harry," he promised.

---

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Sirius?" said James warily. "Sirius, I thought you knew better than to play a joke like this in the middle of the night!"

What he saw downstairs stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello, James Potter," grinned Voldemort, flashing James an evil smirk. "Prepare to die." He pulled out his wand and lifted it up at James.

James grabbed his own wand from the pocket of his pajamas and yelled, "LILY, IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND GO!" He ran down the rest of the stairs, glowering at the so-called 'Dark Lord' angrily. "Get. Out," he said in dead monotone.

Voldemort scoffed. "Oh. I will!" He tightened his grasp on his wand and hissed, "_Cru_-"

"WAIT!" The fireplace of the Potter's home erupted with green flames as Peter Pettigrew popped out from the fire and stumbled into the living room, tumbling onto Voldemort, who collapsed onto the floor.

James raised an eyebrow. "Well. Surprise, surprise, surprise."

That's when Lily appeared at the top of the steps, Harry in her arms, the both of them looking quite perplexed at the scene below them. "James, what's going on?" she asked.

James looked up at her and hissed, "Just get to Moony's!"

Lily looked at her husband in concern, but nodded quickly, and disappeared down the hallway.

"Wormtail, what are you doing here?!" spat Voldemort, pushing Peter off of him.

"Yes, Peter, what _are_ you doing here?" repeated James, a half-amused smile on his face.

Peter sighed as he stood up. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry, James. As soon as he left, I realized my mistake, and…" Peter started to well up into tears and almost instantly, began to cry.

Both James and Voldemort rolled their eyes.

"Enough of this!" said Voldemort, pointing his wand at James again. "_Ava_-"

"NO!!!" screamed Peter, throwing himself on top of Voldemort again. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

James raised both eyebrows. "Well… _this_ is a curious situation. But as long as I've got the advantage…" While Peter and Voldemort argued, James pointed his wand at Voldemort and said, "_Obliviate_!"

There was a flash of light that streaked across the room, and then silence.

And then…

"…Who are you?"

"James, what have you done?"

"I think that's the least of your worries right now, Wormtail, ol' buddy."

End

* * *

Oh, and just so I don't have a guilty conscience, the idea for an alternate ending is not mine either, I borrowed it from my dear friend Joe. :) He won't mind.

So, what'd you think?


End file.
